The Musical
by Dat Percy
Summary: During a normal school day kurai announces that there will be a musical play at school, and it is MANDATORY to partecipate in some way or another. So our characters decide to join, lets see what happens!
1. The prologue(?)

**_A~_**

 ** _It was a normal and calm day at the Shinomome household._**

Everything was quiet.

Except for the 8 year old that was screaming bloody murder around the house

"Nano! Nano! Nano!" The professor kept calling, looking for her friend, she ran all over the place calling out for her holding a piece of paper

Her shouting was interrupted by a black cat with a red scarf tied around his neck landing on top of her head

"Kid!" The cat shouted "Will you stop shouting? Some people are trying to sleep here!"

The the professor lifted the cat off her head and placed him on the ground "I'm sorry Sakamoto" she said "I'm looking for Nano. I found this in her bag!" she pointed at the piece of paper she was holding.

Sakamoto gave it a quick look "...a school musical...?"

"I THINK NANO WANTS TO TAKE PART IN IT!" The redheaded 8 years old shouted with excitement in her voice

"... I don't know kid" Sakamoto said skeptically "I don't think she's that kind of person, I never heard her sing once."

"She's great at it!" The professor shouted back "I've heard her singing before!"

"...ok" Sakamoto said he was still bothered by the fact she couldn't speak without shouting. 'Kids...' he thought frustrated

"I'm home!" Nano's voice echoed from inside the house "we're going to have eggplants for dinner!"

 ** _"NANO"_**

The the professor shouted, Sakamoto was pretty sure someone's window broke

The 8 year old rushed back inside to see Nano taking stuff out of her bag "Nano! What is this?" she said pointing at the piece of paper

"Oh. That" nano said nonchalantly "it's for a musical we're gonna have at school. It's about some American president or something. I was thinking about n-"

"YOU HAVE TO GO!" The professor interrupted.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." The robot replied

"W-what?"

Nano sighed and started explaining

 ** _FLAAAAAASHHHH BAAAACCKKK_**

 _8 Hours earlier. Tokisadame High School_.

entered the classroom 1-Q holding a bunch of papers "ok kids!" she said trying to make her voice heard.

Said kids were too busy messing around and talking to each other to notice her

"U-Uhm... Hey?"

She tried again. Not very effective

She tried again. No one heard a thing

That's when came in, and made his voice heard " _Silence Everybody!_ " he said, and everyone did

"Miss Sakurai over here has an announcement" he said blushing a bit "so listen!"

Miss Sakurai stepped up "Thanks Takasaki," she said, making the man blush like hell, earning a giggle.

"Ok so" She started "Tomorrow lessons will be substituted by something else tomorrow" Everyone cheered, but that's when she showed everyone her papers "because we'll have a musical play here!"

Everyone immediately lost interest, many people already saying they weren't going to participate

"Its mandatory if you don't want an F" Miss Sakurai said, some would swear that she grinned

Everyone yet again put on fake smiles and pretended to cheer

FLASHHHBACKKK ENNNDDSS

"So does that mean-"

"Yes. I Will participate"

"Yay!" the professor shouted, "Can we come to see you?"

"I... Guess?"

"YAY!" The 8-year-old shouted even louder, pulling nano into a hug


	2. She in trouble now

Chapter 2

Tokisadame High school, 7:32 A.M

For once, Yukko was early.

She had no idea why she woke up so early, her brain just automatically jolted her up that day, huh, funny how life works.

The girl walked to school, feeling kind of nervous about the project, whose idea was it to make a _mandatory_ musical?

Would she have to act? Then she'd have to memorize lines, or god forbid sing, and she was NOT a fan of singing, she didn't

mind doing it alone in her room, but doing it on a stage? In front of people? Yeah, screw that noise.

Deep in her cloud of thought, the brown-haired girl noticed she had finally reached her destination, she went to open the door and

"the... _the door is locked"_

That realization filled Yukko with dread as she freaked out and turned around, and she noticed was Mai, just silently standing next to the door.

"M-Mai! Don't scare me like this!" The brown-haired girl complained.

Mai didn't even answer, she just fixed her glasses and looked around

"So…" Yukko started again "Where is everybody?"

Her classmate shrugged, looking more bored with the situation than anything. Then she just got a bobby pin out of her pocket and tried to pick the door

"Mai! You can't do that! Is that even le-" Before Yukko could finish Mai had already unlocked the door, the class was... empty

"Wow" was all the brown-haired scholar could comment, but the moment the door swung open Miss. Sakurai rushed in the room, her eyes sealed shut from the embarrassment "Crap Crap Crap!- I forgot my book!" Their teacher said as she took a book off her desk and swan dived out of the class and outside, not for one second did she stop to acknowledge the two students behind her.

Yukko turned to Mai "Hey should we-" but before she could finish the sentence Mai was already outside following Miss Sakurai "Darn it" the brown-haired girl sighed before following her classmate outside, out in the courtyard, where she saw a group of students and teachers, stacking desks to create a makeshift stage, some of the students were in freaking costumes! What the heck!? This whole thing only started yesterday where the heck did they get costumes from!?

Yukko was broken out of her thoughts by Miss Sakurai starting to make casting calls, and that caused the brown-haired student to be dragged off by a crowd of over-excited theater kids.

". . .Shit" she said, as she loomed over her impending doom

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I have no excuse, just burn me and hit me with a fire truck already


End file.
